North to Rhivic
The willow trees of northern Larkenvale swayed in the gentle breeze moving like the fingers of many enticing hands. The forest trail ran for acres. It cut through thick brush that rose higher than their heads at either side and was quiet save for the rustle of grass and the crunching of leaves under boot, hoof and wheel. Nex rode beside Greyne at the head of the Darkmoon convoy. The Luckiest Sword was wrapped tightly in his cloak to protect from the cold. Tree branches brushed his head and shoulders causing droplets of water to seep into his clothes and poison his mood. Greyne seemed not to notice the weather at all. Stoically he focused on the path ahead as he led the march towards a colder peril. Rhivic. The thought of going back weighed heavy on Nex’s heart. The party would trust in his knowledge of Rhivic but how could he explain that he could hardly recollect the events before the mountain of the Chimaera? Nex looked to Greyne suspecting he may know the true details of that fateful journey but the thought quickly dissipated. Sinthaster would never speak of Chimaera to anyone, even after all that had happened, Nex knew that much. Rhivic. Nex would need to lead them safely and this time he would have to do it without his sword to get him out of a tight spot. Yooooouuu muuuusssst beeeee cooooooooooooooold…. Nex looked back to the cart trailing behind them and spit with anger. I caaaaan giiiiive yooooouuuu thhheeee fiiiiiirrrre….Aaaaaallllll yooooouuuuu neeeeeed is acccceeeeeppppt.... Nex stared forward. You will not tempt me demon. At the end of this journey, I will see you vanquished. You will not tempt me. I allllrrreeeaaadyyyy haaaaaavvvvvvveee…. “Nex?” Greyne said forcefully. Nex fell from his daze. “Huh?” Malek’Reth’s voice disappeared into the winds as Nex looked to Greyne. Greyne’s look was stern. “You were swaying in your saddle.” He rubbed his head with a gloved hand. “Please tell me you have not been into the bottle already?” Nex gave a small chuckle. “I believe I drank my fill for the last six…sev…eight days of our journey.” The thought turned Nex’s stomach slightly and his head gave a quick pound; his eating habits had been mainly liquid since they had left Leva Adium and had not improved since Blackmist. “Today I shall enjoy the company of madame water. Even the heaviest of drinkers require a respite.” Greyne’s look betrayed no sense of his thoughts, he faced forward and shook his head. Nex took a moment to reflect. He and Greyne had met on good terms many years ago, but the men they were in those day were long gone, replaced by two warriors of two different causes, united by a will to serve the God’s in their walk on Ura. “I apologize if my drinking does not fall in line with your Darkmoon ''ways.” His head began to pulse slightly as his intoxication from the prior night of drinking washed slowly into an early morning recovery “You cannot blame the Darkmoon for your problems Nex.” Greyne lectured, not looking back. “You and I both know it is not the Darkmoon with whom you truly place your hatred.” Nex could not admit the truth, even now. “Your group of holy mercenaries act so pious, but you stole what belongs to me. Something that is my charge, my responsibility.” He trotted his horse up next to Greyne and threw back his hood. “I believe you were present when I made that perfectly clear to your commander.” Nex had trained to control this rage but without his sword, without Lidiya, it was too difficult not too. "Thieves! Hiding behind a purple curtain of Judgement." Greyne maintained his stoic demeanor. “My commander is a good man, not to mention your friend. He did only what was necessary to save you.” Greyne looked to Nex now, “And the Darkmoon Saints are much more than mercenaries Nex. We are a family, under a Banner of Judgment, brothers and sister united in helping Ura and its people.” “Death makes brothers and sisters of us all.” Nex replied coldly. Nex heard another whisper behind him; he knew it was not the sword because Greyne had heard it too. The two men looked back to a few Darkmoon soldiers riding close with guilty looks upon their faces. “Heva, Gaile, Whren. Scout ahead. Now.” Greyne commanded sternly. The three took off quickly, one shot a fearful eye back to Nex as they rode passed. “You stir much chatter among the recruits.” Greyne said with a sly smirk. “The younger soldiers believe you are crazy wild-man and will most likely get yourself killed before we reach Rhivic, if you do not drink yourself to death first.” “They have only begun to see me drink." Nex said with a hint of despair. " Where we are going it will take more than flame to shield the cold.” The thought of Rhivic rang in Nex’s head and it throbbed again. ''I need a drink. ''Nex decided immediately. I have to get away from here.'' “Since we might both be trotting towards a terrible death, I have a question for you. About The Hand of Men.” Nex baited Greyne. There was a long pause. “What do you wish to know?” Greyne replied slowly. Got him. “Well,” Nex chuckled slightly, “I was curious why you would have stayed with them for so long? You knew them to be bad or at the very least corrupt did you not?” Nex threw the questions up looking for a long response. Greyne again was quiet and looked forward down the trail where the Darkmoon recruits had gone. It was all the time Nex needed; as he finished the question he slowly trotted back into Greyne’s blind spot while the Darkmoon thought of his answer. With a quick jump Nex loosed his feet from the stirrups, balanced them on the saddle then jumped off onto Greyne's horse. “That story will req-“ Greyne’s words were cut short as Nex collided with him. The force of the hit cause both men to fall from the horse and tumble into the long grass. Before Greyne could grab Nex the Rakaun kicked off from him and fled into the thicket. “Stay with the cart!” Nex heard Greyne yell, followed by the quick patter of feet behind him. In a panic he grabbed the branch of a passing tree and swung left blindly through the brush. Greyne narrowly missed a grapple as Nex spun around the tree but recovered and dashed after him. Twigs whipped Nex’s face and the morning dew soaked his body, but he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Unfortunately for him there are few men alive who can boast a faster speed than the Champion of Valrose. As Nex approached a clearing in the brush his back was met with a heavy boot from Greyne and he tumbled into the dirt. Quickly Nex regained his footing and turned to face the Darkmoon. “Where are you going Nex?” Greyne was poised in an offensive stance and though his sword remained sheathed he radiated a feeling of danger. “Stop this foolishness. Come back with me at-” “I am leaving.” Nex bent his knees in an offensive stance but kept his arms low, almost hanging at his sides. “I need…” To get away from everyone and everything. Especially that God's dammed sword! '' ''“…''I really need to get a drink, maybe two…and a woman, maybe two.” Before Greyne could respond Nex kicked dirt up into his face and ran. “Sorry!” He shouted as he fled deeper into the hilly country side. Greyne shook off the half-hearted distraction and gave chase. “Nex!” He yelled from behind, “Stop at once!” Nex dipped down a steep hill, flailing his arms to remain balanced, but Greyne was quick and kept on his tail by sliding down the hill on the sides of his feet. At the bottom Greyne made for another grapple and connected. Grabbing Nex by the shoulders he used the momentum of the slide to twist and throw him. With a crash the Rakaun hit the ground sending dirt and foliage up in a spray. However, using the force of Greyne’s throw Nex rolled and hopped to his feet into a stumbling run. “Son of a-“ Greyne cursed as he again gave chase. It took only a few moments for Greyne to catch up with Nex and deliver another hard kick to the back, this time with two feet, sending Nex down a small valley and into a puddle. “Pffffft!” Nex spat out puddle water, bending up to his knees. In an instant Greyne was upon him and grabbed for his arms. In a desperate attempt, Nex reached behind him and grabbed Greyne by the legs before kicking upward. The push sent both men reeling back into the mud and Nex followed with a swift elbow to Greyne’s jewels. He again kicked off Greyne to escape but the Darkmoon recovered quickly and snatched his leg as he made to run. Nex sent a kick to Greyne’s face but instead hit his shoulder; Greyne grabbed his leg, twisted the ankle then stood up and delivered a quick kick to Nex’s dragon eggs. Greyne dropped Nex’s leg and cursed as he caught his breath, walking in a small circle. “You stubborn, ram’s dick!” Greyne kicked dirt at Nex. “Why must you insist on making this journey infinitely tougher than it must be?” He breathed a heavy sigh, sweat dripped from his temple. Nex stumbled to his hands and knees in pain and placed a hand up to stop. “I am sorry my friend…” He waved his hand, gesturing Greyne to help him up. “I…I cannot control this madness sometimes.” Greyne move hesitantly but slowly helped Nex to his feet. Nex, however, was not so injured, nor as sorry as he played and as Greyne raised him up he threw a hard left swung to the Darkmoon’s cheek sending him dazed into the dirt. As Greyne slowly recovered, Nex again took off up the hill. At the top he spotted smoke a few miles off to the North. Not looking back, he rushed off into the bumpy maze of hills and valleys. Nex ran for what felt like near an hour; sore and hungover, he finally paused to catch his breath. The contents of his stomach came up and he released a sour spray of bile and booze. Coughing he regained his composure and laughed slightly. Sweat ran down Nex’s face, stinging many small scratches, as he trudged through the hills. ''Ssssssssssss The whisper of Malek’Reth was as faint as the wind in the trees and Nex breathed a little easier in the peace of his solitude. However, his reprieve was only slight; his head still pounded, and he was now soaked and cold, lost in Larkenvale’s dense, hilly countryside. “What I would give for change of clothes and a drink.” Nex wished, looking up at the sky, stumbling along in his self-induced misery. He looked down and, as if the Gods had heard his plea, his gaze fell upon a line of many clothes on a rack, drying in the wind. “Lucky me.” Nex joke, approaching the clothes with his most proper walk. “Me?” He suddenly answered to no one, “Why yes, I am in dire need of some fresh garments.” Nex began to undress. “Oh, no I can manage myself thank you, but your generosity is well received.” He donned a pair of over-sized trousers and a billowy shirt. “The Luckiest Sword is forever in your debt.” He finished with a bow then threw on a long coat with no sleeves. “Now for that drink.” He quickly looked around in hopes of a bottle appearing but his luck was not that good. Further in, Nex moved passed a few small buildings and a stable but saw no people. In fact, he could hear only the whip of the wind and prattle of livestock. “My typical luck.” He complained, “One stroke of good and then a quick helping of shit.” He walked deeper into the seemingly unoccupied village. Near the center, out front of a large building, there was a small fountain decorated with the sculpture of a knight. The fountain was by no means new, it was chipped and cracked and most of the features had been smoothed away by weather and time. Nex paid little attention to these features however, he was much more focused on the fountain pool that held, possibly, the most crisp and clear water he had ever seen. “And it swings in my favor again.” Nex almost skipped to the fountain with glee but his sore body and hangover made it more of a sad, jumping hobble. He collapsed at the pool's edge and threw his face into the water. It was the most refreshing drink he had ever taken. Nex drank his fill and then drank some more. When he could drink no more he lay down over the pool’s edge and rested, splashing water lightly with his hand. “What a blessing.” He said with a sigh of relief. “Things are looking better already.” Just as Nex was finishing his thought, the doors of the large building swung open and people poured out in celebration. Upon their shoulder's a man and a woman held hands while laughing and kissing and with every kiss the crowd cheered and hailed for another. The joy was overwhelming and filled the air with life as they dance into the village square. “Time for the Blessing!” A woman yelled. “The Blessing!” The crowd called in response. “To the fountain!” One man called, and the group turned towards the fountain. The merriment stopped at once when they saw Nex at the fountain’s edge, one arm in the pool. “Hail citizens!” Nex threw a hand in the air, sending a splash of water to the dirt. His other hand stabilized him on the fountain's edge. The crowd was in silent shock and the bride was near tears. Their faces of joy disappeared and were replaced with ones of cold anger. “He has desecrated the fountain!” He heard someone yell. “The ceremony is ruined!” A woman screamed and fainted at the head of the group. “Defiler!!” A harsh voice spat from somewhere close. “Are those my pants?” Another questioned. In an instant the group had turned into a mob and descended upon Nex. The Rakaun dipped and dodged the first few attackers and was off in a mad dash out of the village. A man and a woman blocked his path but Nex did not slow down. With a crash he barreled through them twisting and losing his coat in the tussle. The yell of disdain was close behind him, but he dared not look back. The mob ceased their pursuit at the village boundary but continued hurling insults and rocks at Nex as he fled off into the woods. Deep into the forest Nex found a small nook between some fallen trees to shield him from the weather. Tucked under the timber he contemplated if this half-hearted escape attempt was worth it or if he should let go his pride and return to the Darkmoon convoy. “Why do we do what we do?” Nex asked allowed. The same question Lidiya had made him ask in his daily prayers. “Because I have to.” Nex awoke a few hours later. He did not think it possible, but his body hurt more than it had before he fell asleep. With great effort he struggled free from the nook and out into the cool air of dusk. With sunset coming Nex could not afford to be without better shelter so he set out for another, friendlier village but in the failing light he was helpless to track by sight as he did before. The sky was soon a blanket of black and Nex could see only a short distance in any direction. This may not have been his first stumble through the woods in the dark, but he had never been quite so beat and battered and hopelessly lost. In need of a breather Nex took a rest on a rock and thought over the landscape. He judged he was closer to Saunter Mount than to the King’s Road but could not be certain; his drunken traveling had rendered his directional skills almost useless. “Please Rakau,” Nex prayed. “I am lost…I have been lost for so long. I need to know if this is the right path. Give me some guidance.” “Grrrrrrrrrrrrr….” Nex heard a growl behind him. “Huh?” He turned to face the mysterious growl. Behind him a large, stocky skunk bear* stood with two of its massive paws on the rock. It bared its teeth and blew puffs of hot breath into Nex’s face. “Now listen here my animal friend, I-“ The skunk bear lunged and began scratching and biting at Nex’s face and abdomen. He fought hard to defend and took many deep gouges to his arms and shoulders, but his face remained protected. With a heave he threw the beast off the attack and rolled into a sloppy defense as the skunk bear rounded to attack again. This time Nex was ready and side rolled to avoid the lunge. After the roll, he gripped up a log just in time to block the beasts next attack. The skunk bear bit for his neck but found the stick instead. With a twist Nex threw both beast and stick into a nearby tree but fell with the momentum. The skunk bear hit the tree and fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Nex fell into the dirt then rolled again into an even sloppier defensive stance; leaves and dirt stuck to the fresh blood that ran from his body. The skunk bear slowly stumbled to its feet and shot Nex an angry growl. Nex growled back then grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it at the animal. It turned its head from the spray, growled again then limped off into the woods. Nex held his stance until the animal was out of sight then collapsed and bled quietly into the ground. “I will assume this is a sign….” --- The Sun was beginning its ascent to the midday sky when Greyne found him. Nex was covered in dirt, spit, blood and the torn rags of clothes. His eyes were closed but he smiled as Greyne approached. “I wondered how long it would take you to find me.” He laughed with great effort, causing himself to cough. Silently Greyne helped him to his feet and led him out of the woods. As the two made their way back to the convoy Greyne walked behind Nex, ready to counter any other possible escape attempts. “You do not need to worry Greyne. I am not going anywhere.” "I doubt that." Greyne scoffed, “You are without a doubt the craziest man I have ever met. Unpredictable and brash. I do not believe I will rest easy till I have you back to your horse and under guard.” “I deserved that.” Nex said defeated. “Gods help you Nex.” Greyne said. “After leading me on that merry chase I believe you owe me an answer to a question now.” Nex said nothing. Greyne questioned anyway. “What is the point? Why carry something that you know will eventually kill you?” There was concern in his voice. “Why keep going?” Nex was silent for a while. The convoy appeared over the crest of a hill and the cart of Malek’Reth came into view. Nex took a deep breath. “Because I have to.” --- -- - Previous Chapter Setting the Stage Next Chapter The Dream *Skunk Bear is just one of many nicknames given to the wolverine of Lancerus (Cousin to Rhivic wolverine AKA carcajou); a stocky, muscular, solitary animal known to be very ferocious and territorial. Category:Character lore